Santa Baby
by bambi1994
Summary: Henry and Eliza spend their first Christmas together as a couple, and Eliza has a surprise.


A/N: So I'm back with yet another Selfie smut fic (I know, we're not surprised at all by this and I feel like I'm turning into a one trick pony lol) but I really wanted to write a Christmas fic that was also cute too on top of the smut so yeah. I'm so glad that you guys are really liking my fics so far, and that means so much to me especially since this is the most productive I've ever been with my writing since I can't even remember ; ; Thank you again, I'm just a ball of emotion because of all the positive feedback toward my writing and I'll shut up now haha. Hope you enjoy!

Decorating for Christmas had always been one of Eliza's favorite things - mostly because she could use it as an opportunity to show up everyone via social media her amazing taste and throw an amazing party as well - but this year it was far more special. This was her first Christmas that she was going to be spending with someone that wasn't just a one night fling she could toss out with the shredded wrapping paper. She was actually spending a Christmas whom she was in an adult relationship, and it felt better than she would've ever imagined it would.

Eliza stepped back to admire her handiwork of tinsel and twinkle lights she had set up in Henry's home. Everything was nearly perfect - if her instagram posts had proven so to her followers with the amount of likes they received - except for her outfit. The red crop top paired with her black skirt would've been okay for any regular party, but Eliza had a far better outfit in mind for her own celebration with Henry later that night.

She wasn't sure how Henry would take it though, considering his birthday party she had put together for him was office themed, but things were different from that time. They were together now - both of their previous relationships terminated and nothing to hold them back from each other. It was only a matter of timing now

After she put on her lingerie for tonight - a red bra and panties with white trim and white stockings to match - she changed into red wrap dress. She liked the idea of being able to easily show herself to Henry in her lingerie - that she had picked out specifically for today - than waste more time than was necessary to take clothes off. Eliza gave herself a quick once over in the mirror before nodding and headed to sit in the living room. She figured Henry should be coming back sometime soon - he had said something about running out to go pick up some champagne for their night in - and Eliza figured she could take that time to breath before Henry showed up.

Eliza looked at the room from where she was sitting in the living room and felt even more satisfied with her handiwork. Henry's home felt more like Christmas than it had earlier today - what Henry had constituted as Christmas decorations was a eight inch tree that could sit on a counter comfortably, which was the exact opposite from Eliza's idea of Christmas decorations, so she took matters into her own hands - and now his apartment could pass for a winter wonderland. There was tinsel covering almost every single ledge, an actual tree with ornaments and lights, and various other Christmas related decorations.

She didn't have to wait long though because when a few minutes passed, she heard the door opening and her body acted on its own accord by standing up.

"Eliza, I'm back. Can you believe that it took me-" he trailed off, taking in the appearance of the living room. "Did you do all this while I was out?"

Eliza smiled and nodded her head, enveloping Henry into a hug when she was close to him. "Do you like it?" she asked against his neck. She hoped he would like it and go over better than their last party, but the circumstances were different and it was Christmas. You can't be mean to someone on Christmas, Eliza thought.

"It's a little overboard on holiday spirit, but I like it," he said.

A smile grew on Eliza's face, and she pulled away from Henry's neck so she could peck his lips. "I'm glad because we can unwrap presents when you set that bottle of champagne down."

"Christmas isn't until a few days, I don't think we can do that."

"Yeah, but you're going to want to unwrap this one," she said, grabbing his free hand and slipped it up her skirt.

"O-oh," he replied, understanding what her true intent was. She smirked, releasing his hand and letting it fall back to his side, before she sashayed over to the couch.

She positioned herself, finding the perfect angle for display, so she had her legs stretched out on display and her upper body perched on the sofa's arm to display her cleavage. If there was one thing Eliza was extremely good at, it was knowing how to find the perfect angle to display herself for the real world and for the internet. She made it a point to run her fingers through her hair a few times - making sure to capture the 'I haven't had sex yet, but I'm totes thinking about having sex with you right this second,' hair - and to put on her bust sultry expression.

When Henry walked into the room, his jaw fell slack, and Eliza knew the night would go without a hitch. All she had to do now was let the night take its course and she'd be going to pound town.

"You sure you don't want to open your present?" she asked, biting her lip. She bent one of her legs, the skirt of her dress rising slightly, and pointed her toe.

"I don't think you count as a present, Eliza," he replied after recomposing himself.

Eliza rolled her eyes and stood up from the couch. "Henry, is it totes not going through your head-"

"It occurred to me, Eliza, I'm not dense. I just don't think it's right to refer to yourself as an object."

"God, Henry, do you have to suck the fun out of everything?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I do not, and I just don't think you have to throw yourself at me like this."

"I want to though, it's who I am. Besides, it helps to keep things interesting," Eliza said with a slight wiggle.

"I'm still not too keen on the idea," Henry replied.

"Okay, fine, think of it as role playing then. Does that help make it feel less weird?" She swore if he was going to shoot this idea down, she was just going to go to bed tonight. Eliza was a girl who had needs that exclusive missionary, boring married couple status sex could not completely satisfy.

"I guess that could work. Should I assume a character then?"

"Yeah, sure whatever," she replied. Whatever it took for Henry to get into the mood was going to have to work for Eliza, she was too horny to care. She stood in place as Henry walked over to her, and already she felt her core starting to throb with need. There was no way she was going to be able to keep up with any foreplay if he kept dragging it out like this and making her wait longer than she wanted to. They could do that later, right now she just wanted him in the quickest way possible.

"Well just call me, Henry Potter, then and-"

"Henry," she placed her hands on his shoulders when he was close enough to her, "I-"

"Let me finish," he said. "Call me Henry Potter because I can open your Chamber of Secrets for Christmas."

Eliza bursted out in laughter at his innuendo. "I don't think I can take you seriously if you refer to yourself like that. I thought you decided not to use that nickname ever again after it started to take off at work before you stopped it."

"Yeah," he paused, "but it feels like an appropriate time to use it now, especially since we're role playing." His grip tightened around her waist, their bodies coming closer together, and Eliza couldn't find her words to reply to Henry's dorkiness.

Instead she leaned in to capture his lips, starting slow and slowly becoming frantic. As Henry tightened his grip on her waist, his fingers digging into her sides, she rotated her hips against his. The groan it elicited from Henry allowed her to slip her tongue inside of his mouth and deepen their kiss. Their teeth clashed, but Eliza was more focused on memorizing the inside of Henry's mouth with her tongue. She playfully poked her tongue against his - feeling satisfied when he poked her back - and she pulled away, resting her forehead against his, to catch her breath.

"I swear to God though, Henry, if you call me Ginny Weasley at any point, we're not sleeping together tonight."

"I solemnly swear, I won't."

"Henry," she warned with a chuckle.

"Last one, I promise." The smile he gave her went straight to Eliza's core and she couldn't keep her horniness in check any longer.

She shifted to the balls of her feet before jumping up and hooking her legs around Henry's waist.

"Take me to bed, Mr. Potter."

"Okay, so when I do it-"

"Alright, so I couldn't resist getting one in either." She stared into his eyes before adding, "But seriously, take me to pound town."

"Eliza, we really need to work on-"

"Oh my God, Henry don't give me a lecture right now." Eliza leaned in and placed her lips onto Henry's again, pleased that he was kissing back just as needily. Lips and teeth pressed together like it was the last time they were going to be able to be like this, and Eliza's fingers found their way to unhooking Henry's bowtie from around his neck and throwing it somewhere on the floor. Next were the first few buttons of his shirt so she could slip her hands in and roam over the newly exposed skin.

She didn't even realize that they had made it back to the bedroom until she felt herself making contact with the mattress and her legs had unhooked from his waist. Eliza looked up at Henry hovering above her, hands still inside of his shirt, and smiled.

"Are you going to unwrap me?" she asked.

Henry only nodded back before she felt his hands tugging on the belt of the dress. The knit fabric grew limp against her skin as it opened. The look she received from Henry when he spread the fabric open and caught sight of her Santa themed red lingerie was enough to elicit a smirk.

"Totes best Christmas gift or what, am I right?"

"I take back what I said earlier, Eliza. This really is a great Christmas gift."

"Told you so," she said.

She shivered as his hands roamed over her body, and she pulled her hands out of his shirt so she could unbutton it the rest of the way. Her fingers fumbled with each button as Henry continued to roam her body, squeezing her breasts lightly, until it was open and hanging loose from his slight frame. Eliza tugged on the shirt, trying to get it off his shoulders as best she could, until Henry took the hint and slipped out of his shirt. The red dress Eliza had been wearing joined the mix of Henry's shirt being thrown into the air and landing on the floor.

"Pants," Eliza whispered, pushing herself against Henry's chest. Her hands slid down his torso until they reached the tops of his pants, and she was already undoing his belt buckle and pants button.

Henry's hardness was already pressing against his boxers, and Eliza figured she should help that along in the best way she could. Within a few seconds, his pants and boxers were down around his knees - soon to be chucked off to the side of the bed by Henry's doing - and Henry was fully naked in front of her.

Eliza smiled at him before she hooked her legs around him again and flipped him over so she was straddling him. His hard member pressed against Eliza's core - she was desperate to have him inside of her, like, right that second - but she was going to wait out her own impatientness as long as she physically could.

She shifted again down Henry's lower body, and moved so she was above his abdomen. Eliza started kissing the soft flesh of his abdomen, trailing down his upper thigh, and teased around his hard member. His body clenched while she continued to kiss around the area he wanted to be touched the most, and Eliza put his hands on his hips to hold him in place.

A few more kisses were placed on his thighs before Eliza took him into her mouth. The groan Henry released was far more satisfying than the one she had heard earlier, she noted. She bobbed her head up and down his length - adding her hands toward his base as an aide - and felt his pre-cum trickling into her mouth.

"Eliza," he breathed.

She hummed in response, sending vibrations against his cock that in turn caused Henry's body to shudder. Eliza's right hand moved from the base of Henry's throbbing member, and she placed it so she was cupping his balls. A gasp came out from Henry's mouth as she continued to suck him off, and Eliza could already tell he was close. Right before he was about to go over the edge, Eliza stopped her ministrations and pulled back from Henry's length. The sound Henry made - a mixture that sounded of a groan and choking noise - only made Eliza that much more horny and she could feel her wetness threatening to leak from her panties.

Before she could say anything, Eliza felt herself being flipped over into her original position. Henry's lips were instantly on hers, and her arms wrapped around his neck. Henry didn't waste his time though, Eliza noticed, as his hands were already unclasping her bra.

He moved down her body and took one breast into his mouth, and Eliza moaned. Her hips bucked up into Henry's as he tugged on her taut nipple - his hand pinching her other nipple - and she moved her hands so she could clutch onto the sheets.

"Henry, need you, now," she whispered.

Henry nodded, removing his mouth from her breast, and lowering himself so he was placing kisses along the edge of her panty line. Eliza mewled the lower he placed his kisses, not fully appreciating when he began to place them over her clothed core - she needed him now, dammit, Eliza thought - and her hips bucked again.

That was all the encouragement he needed, she assumed, because her panties were practically being torn off of her and flung over Henry's shoulder. She felt Henry's hands on her thighs, spreading her legs open, and then his mouth was on her core. Eliza squirmed, his tongue pressed against her folds, and she was positive that she could've came any second.

When Henry's nose brushed against her clit, Eliza swore she saw stars before her eyes. Her hips bucked again, though they were held in place by Henry's hands, and she gripped onto the sheets until she felt her knuckles going white.

What took her off guard was when Henry slipped a finger inside of her and moved his mouth up to her clit. The sensations it sent through her body felt better than any of her past flings - which was pretty hard to do - and considering this was Henry, someone she never would expect to do this type of stuff with a woman, it was even more exciting.

Her breaths came out in gasps the closer she reached the edge, and she loosened her grip on the sheets and pulled on Henry's hair. "Close," she whispered.

Eliza then reached over to the dresser beside the bed, pulled out a condom, and passed it down to Henry. The loss of contact she felt from Henry's mouth against her vagina made her mewel again, but the sound of the foil being ripped open made her squirm again in anticipation.

She gasped when Henry pushed himself inside of her - his face hovering over hers again - and being filled with him felt good. Eliza bucked her hips to find some kind of friction, still close to the edge of orgasm, and was met with Henry thrusting back. Strong arms enveloped around her back, and she was pulled against Henry's chest.

Their sweat slicked bodies and heavy breaths mingled in the close proximity as Henry continued to thrust into her. His rhythm he set up was enough to pull Eliza over the edge, feelings herself clench around him, and Henry followed right behind her.

They fell back against the mattress - Henry still inside of Eliza - and Eliza leaned up to lazily kiss him. Both of them lied there for a bit, basking in the afterglow, before Henry pulled out.

"Merry Christmas, Eliza," Henry said, bringing her close to his body into a hug.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Henry," she said. "I hope you know that was all I got you for Christmas b-t-dubs."

"I can't say I'm surprised," he replied with a chuckle.

"But it was a good present, you can't tell me it wasn't. There's no way you weren't enjoying that"

"No, but-"

"Come on, let me have this one, Henry."

"Alright, but you better have gotten everybody else actual presents. I don't think I'd like sharing my present."

"Ha, knew it!" she said with a smile. After this Christmas, Eliza knew she'd have to up herself next year, but for now it was the most perfect Christmas she could've imagined.


End file.
